Percy's Messed up Love Life
by emturner805
Summary: Percabeth is no longer. When Percy is at a bar wasting away, a familiar love goddess comes by and takes advantage of his broken down state. 9 months later he has a beautiful daughter. But when the hunters come to camp, Artemis feels a certain pull towards her and wants her in the hunt. How will Percy and Aphrodite react to there 1 month old daughter join the hunt?
1. Chapter 1

Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

My life isn't that good right now. My girlfriend cheated on me. Annabeth. The girl who was my everything, or so I thought.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Today is the day, today I am going to Athena, goddess of wisdom, to ask her for permission to marry her daughter, the love of my life, Annabeth Chase. "600 floor please." I asked the security guard at the lobby, "Sure kid, just let me go into the back and take my unicorn for a walk." he said back to me. _Jesus, do I have to go through this every time?_ "Alright listen man, how about you give me the key, so I can go up to my _scheduled_ meeting with Athena, while I'm up there I will try to convince her not to turn you into an owl because you held me up in the lobby. You know how much Athena hates for people to be late." I said to the now shaking security guard. "Ummm... yes, oh here it is, the key, sir, my apologies." he said, handing me the key. I took the key out of his hands not saying a word. As I was in the elevator I was thinking, _Good thing he believed me, I'm actually meeting Athena completely unnoticed. _Here Comes the Sun was playing in the elevator. (_**I do not own Here Comes the** Sun)_ Normally Iwould be clawing at my years trying to get the horrid noise out of my ears but today I was in a very good mood. Next thing I know I'm knocking on the wisdom goddess's door. "Perseus Jackson" she said opening the door, "what a surprise." she said in a cold, icy tone. "Uh...Lady Athena I come to ask your permission to marry your daughter Annabeth." I said confidently. "This is very unexpected Jackson, do you just assume that I would give away one of my most favored daughters to some sea scum." she asked with growing anger. "No my lady! I'm sorry, I would do anything for you, you name it, I will do the 12 Labors of Hercules if it means I can marry Annabeth." I said panicky. "Very well than." she said amused. "Very well what?" I asked uncertain, "If you will do the 12 Labors of Hercules then I will grant you permission to marry Annabeth." she said. "Really? What's my dead line?" I asked, buzzing with excitement. "By the Summer Solstice, and you can not tell anyone about you doing this, not even Annabeth. Pack your bags and leave at once." she said sternly. _Okay I have a 3 month deadline. Easy enough. Who am I kidding, this is going to be tough, really tough. But if it means I can marry Annabeth then I will do the impossible._And I was off. Athena zapped me back to camp. I ran into my cabin, took all the necessaries, Nectar, Ambrosia, Rip Tide, protein bars, water. All the good stuff. I ran through a bunch of people. They would ask me where I was going or if I could give them pointers with a sword but I just kept running.

Okay, that was the hardest quest I had ever been on. All of the monsters I have fought, plus some. The hardest had to be capturing Cerberus. I had almost given up, but I had remembered Annabeth's smiling, laughing face. And then I thought spending the rest of my life with her. That is why I succeeded. "I am surprised Jackson, I did not think it was possible. Clearly I was prejudice about you, but you are clearly the excellent choice for my beloved daughter." she praised. "Thank you Lady Athena, you will not regret this." I promised. "And Jackson!" I paused, "here." She threw me a box. I opened it and saw the must gorgeous engagement ring ever. There was a diamond shaped owl with Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever engraved in the golden band. "Thank you Lady Athena, you have no idea how much this means to me." I said getting teary eyed. She smiled at me and closed her door. expectantly, Athena had zapped me to camp half-blood. "Hey have you seen Annabeth?" I asked a random camper, "No Percy, sorry." he replied. "Nico!" I shouted to my friend. "Percy! Hey where have you been, Annabeth is really freaking out." he said as he gave me a bro hug. "Exactly why I need to see her, do you know where she is?" I asked urgently. "Saw her by the lake with Brad." Nico said, "Who's Brad?" I asked jealously. "Some new kid from Apollo, Annabeth has been helping him out, don't worry about it though." he said. "Okay, thanks Nico, see you later." I said running towards the lake. "Annabeth?" I asked unbelievingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Plain Text, NotePad (.txt)

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Annabeth?" I asked unbelievingly. "Percy! It's not what it looks like!" I caught them red handed, Annabeth and that douche Brad making out with his hand up Annabeth's shirt. "Really? What does it look like than Annabeth, I'd really like to know!" I screamed at her, attracting a crowd. "Listen man, Annabeth doesn't love you anymore, she loves me. So why don't you just leave." Brad said. "Brad stay out of this-" Annabeth started, "No Annabeth I think Barbie doll is right, you know, I thought I knew you, but you are no better than some cheating slut. How could I even think about proposing to you! Much less do the 12 Labors of Hercules for you!" I yelled. There was a 9.0 earthquake going on and a tsunami was probably hitting some place in the world. "Percy! You need to calm down and we can talk about this is private!" Annabeth yelled over the rushing wind. "No, I think I would like to stay here, where everyone can see how you cheated on me when I almost died doing an impossible quest. Here" I threw the sea green box in the sand. "Have a good life Annabeth." I said quietly so only Annabeth and Barbie can hear. And I ran away.

**_Present:_**

See why I'm so down. I bet most of you are surprised I didn't jump off a bridge or something. So here I was, drowning myself in alcohol, trying to numb the pain. Gods it hurts so much. While I was in my own world, staring off into the distance, a gorgeous woman sat down besides me. "Hello, my name is Taylor." she said. I was startled by her presence and spilled my drink. "Damn it! I'm really sorry." I apologized to the woman as I picked up the bottle off the floor. "No worries, it was my fault, I scared you." she said, helping me mop up my drink on the floor. "Thank you, I'm Percy by the way." I said looking into her eyes. They were a memorizing dark brown that just sucked you in. She giggled, "Nice to meet you Percy." I got off the floor and lent her a hand. "Thank you." she said not letting go of my hands until she sat down. "Can I buy you a drink?" I asked uncertainly. Can you blame me? I have had the same girlfriend since I was 14! I'm 22 now so I haven't really got around to picking up a girl at a bar. "Sure." she replied happily. By the time we left the bar we were both pretty drunk. We headed back to her apartment and well... I'll let you fill in the blanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Plain Text, NotePad (.tx

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_Where am_ _I? _All I remember is Annabeth cheating on me with the Apollo kid. "Hey there Percy, you've been asleep for a while, its 2:00 in the afternoon!" a pretty girl said in a silk bathrobe that went mid-thigh. _Wait, why am I in a bed. wait... where are my pants!? Its all coming back to me now. I had sex with a stranger I met at the bar... and I didn't have a condom with me. SHIT! _"Oh, hey Taylor, um.. I just remembered that... I didn't have a condom on when we did... what we did... so I was just making sure you took a morning after pill or something." I said nervously. Here I am, sitting on a gorgeous woman's bed making sure that I didn't knock her up. You better bet that my face was beet red. "Oh no, I don't believe in that. Babies are a wonderful thing, I don't understand why people have abortions, its murder." Taylor said. "Taylor I didn't mean to offend you but-", "Percy, my name isn't Taylor... its Aphrodite." she said, looking down at her feet. "Um... so what your parents liked Greek mythology." I said hoping that she isn't who I think she is. "No Percy, I am Aphrodite, the goddess of love." she said dead seriously. "Why did you trick me Aphrodite?" I asked, "Because... I knew you wouldn't of given me a chance because you blame me for every little thing that goes bad in your love life. I didn't make Annabeth cheat on you. I saw that she as drifting away from you so I stopped trying to make your relationship grow. Her love for you wasn't nearly as strong as your love for her. you deserve some one who can love you equally." By the time she finished, I was hugging my knees and sobbing like a teenage girl who got dumped. Aphrodite came over to me and hugged me. Just being there for me, a shoulder for me to cry on. "Thank you Aphrodite. I don't blame you for anything. Thank you." I said in between sobs. "Shhhh... shhhh... its alright, I'm here." she said stroking my hair. Then I was asleep.

"Percy... Percy wake up you need to eat." I awoke to Aphrodite standing over me with skinny jeans on and a Boston Red Sox sweatshirt on, and with a bowl of Fruit Loops. "Red Sox?" I ask unbelievably, "What? Oh, yeah I love Boston." she laughed. She handed me the bowl of cereal and sat with on the bed. "Thank you Aphrodite, this means a lot." I said truthfully. "It's no problem Percy, I understand what it feels like to have a heart broken." she said looking into my eyes. I slowly moved in and hesitated when our lips were just about to touch, then I remembered how Annabeth cheated on me, how when I'm with Aphrodite I feel truly where I belong, how it feels when she is hugging me, how she is the mother of my unborn child. I leaned a little more and poured all my love for Aphrodite in to this kiss. She must've read my thoughts because she broke off and said," I love you too." I was so happy when I saw a little bump on her lower stomach. I looked at her questionably, "Demigods grow faster than a mortal baby. But our baby will be 3/4 of a god." she explained. I suddenly bursted with joy. That's my child. That's my child. That's my child. I said over an over again. "That's our child." I said to Aphrodite, rubbing her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**3 months later:**

"Percy, are you sure you are ready to go back to camp?" Aphrodite asked me. We have been staying at her palace on Olympus for the past few months. Her little bump on her lower abdomen turned into the stomach of a 8 month old pregnant woman, even though she is only 3 months pregnant. I've been trying to hold off going to camp for a while now. I just don't think I can show my face there yet. "Percy? You know, I've been thinking that we should stay on Olympus a little longer. Long enough so that our child can get used to the gods and stuff." she said. I knew that Aphrodite really wanted to get out of her palace. She couldn't leave yet because the other gods would question her because it isn't the time of the year that the gods go down to the mortal world to meet mortals. They would know something was up. "Thank you love, I know you really want to get out of your palace, and I promise you that as soon as our baby is born, we can walk around in the mortal world and get an apartment for me." I said to Aphrodite. Aphrodite really wanted for me to live with her on Olympus but the other gods will get suspicious of me always on Olympus. My father really wanted for me to marry someone form his domain so he will make me break up with Aphrodite, child or not. I don't think Zeus would be all that happy either, not to mention Hephaestus. "Alright, once the baby is born he or she will stay with you and I will visit whenever I can." Aphrodite promised. She is a goddess after all, she has duties to attend to. "Alright then, lets get some sleep." I said offering a hand as we went up to her room.

"Hey Percy, how are things this evening." Apollo said as I let him through the door. Apollo checks up on Aphrodite's condition every week, having said he is the only god that knows about Aphrodite's pregnacy. "Fine Apollo, she is upstairs on her bed." I said directing him up the stairs. "Thank you." he said hopping up the stairs. I followed suit as we entered our bedroom and I sat besides Aphrodite. "Okay, so Aphrodite, have you been feeling any cravings or have been having mood swings at all yet?" he asked putting his hand on her swollen belly. "Sure, but they aren't as severe as if I was having a demigod." she said, looking questionably at Apollo. "That's normal. Goddesses who have demigods don't go near the amount of pain for a mortal pregnancy, so its normal for a 3/4 god or tri-god or whatever do not have as severe side affects of pregnancy for a goddess." he said as he took off his gloves. "Are you guys sure you don't want to know the gender? Aphrodite is going to give birth late next week." he informed us. "We are sure, right Percy?" she asked me, daring for me to say otherwise "Yep we're sure, thank you Apollo." I said while leaving the room. When we were at the door he said, "Here" he handed be a wooden tube with a reed in in. "What is it?" I asked, "Just blow on it when Aphrodite is in labor and I will be there." he said. "Okay, but-" he was already out the door.

"AHHHHHHH! PERCY!" Aphrodite screamed next to me in bed. "Wait, what? Are you in labor!?" I asked getting of the floor, she screamed so loud I fell off the bed. "YES, DAMN IT! GET APOLLO!" she screamed once more as her contractions were coming in. I quickly got up and was looking in my bedside dresser looking for the wooden thing Apollo gave me. I blew hard and no noise came out, I blew 3 more times and still nothing. "Damn it! This thing wont work!" I shouted throwing it to the floor. "Okay baby, everything is fine, just breathe." I soothed her holding her hand. "Okay what'd I'd miss." Apollo said while putting on gloves. "Get the baby OUT OF ME!" Aphrodite screamed at the end as another contraction rolled in. "Okay, how far are her contractions apart?" questioned Apollo. "3 minutes." Aphrodite grunted out, "Okay and you are 4 centimeters dilated and we are ready for you to push. Alright, one, two, three... PUSH!" she pushed, she screamed, I fainted.

"Percy, wake up." Aphrodite's melodic voice said. I opened my eyes to see the love of my life holding a baby in a pink blanket. "It's a girl?" I asked standing up. I stroked my daughters face. "Actually, you have a girl and a boy." Apollo knowingly said behind me. I turned around and saw Apollo carrying a blue bundle. "Percy, we have twins." Aphrodite said.

I fainted, yet again.

**Thanks guys, I am new at fanfiction yet I have been reading fanfics for over a year now so if my stories have grammar mistakes or if they seemed rushed, please PM me and tell me so I can make them the best they can be. Don't forget to review!**

**emturner805**


	5. Chapter 5

**don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"What about this one?" I had already asked this question about a thousand times already today, apartment hunting wasn't going that good. "No, I don't like it, the neighborhood isn't that good." Aphrodite said, "The apartment needs to be close to Olympus, have a safe neighborhood and apartment, and be big enough for the three of you." she informed me. "Why can't we just move into camp? I keep telling you, we can stay in the Poseidon cabin and you could disguise yourself as a roman demigod! I'm telling you, it's full proof." I said giving her a peck on the lips. "Okay, but on one condition." she stated, "What?" I asked cautiously, " I get to name the girl." Aphrodite said with a smirk on her lips. I know what your thinking, _Why the Hades have you not picked a name yet for your 1 week old children? _It's not like we wanted to wait, it's just that we couldn't figure out a good name yet. "Fine, but I'm naming the boy." I stated. "Perfect." Aphrodite smirked and walked away.

"Percy my boy, we've all been worried sick about you." Chiron said while giving me a hug. "And you must be Adara, lovely to meet you." he added while kissing her hand. "Good to be back Chiron." I said, "Yes, it's very nice to meet you." Aphrodite (Adara) said. "Your bedroom and nursery are set up in the Poseidon cabin, courtesy of the Aphrodite cabin." he said, "Thank you very much Chiron, we'll be sure to stop by and thank them, thank you again Chiron for letting us stay here." Percy said truthfully. "It's no problem Percy, congratulations on the twins, what are there names?" Chiron asked. " Calista and Evan." Aphrodite answered with a smile. "Most beautiful and young warrior, very nice." Chiron said with a smile. Then suddenly, an explosion went off near the Aphrodite cabin. "Damn Stoll's. Sorry Percy and Adara, this usually happens. And they will be punished! Why don't you two go to your cabin." Chiron said nervously. When the explosion went off and Chiron said it was the Stoll brothers, Percy had to hold Aphrodite back and whisper to her to not blow her cover. That settled her down again but he heard Aphrodite mumble under her breath something about making them fall for some of the ugliest girls in the Ares cabin. Percy laughed and they headed toward the Poseidon cabin with a kid on a hip.

**Next Morning:**

I love waking up to the most gorgeous woman in the world. When we are in my cabin and there is no one around we agreed that she can be Aphrodite and not Adara. Although Adara is breath taking. "Hmmm good morning." Aphrodite said as she noticed ,me staring at her and gave a kiss. "Good morning." I said, returning her kiss. A loud scream came out of the nursery door. "You got it." Aphrodite said and put her head back on the pillow. "Yep, I got it." I said getting up from the bed. At first Evan was crying, and then Calista started to cry when I walked in. "Haha, its a double, get in here." I shouted out to the master bedroom. "You suck." Aphrodite mumbled and picked up Evan and started rocking him on her arms while I did the same to Calista. I just smiled at her.

Now that the kids were all changed and clean, we head out into the cool air. "Breakfast should be interesting." Aphrodite said, this was going to be a very interesting breakfast indeed.

**Please Review! Sorry I lost connection towards the end of the story and it got deleted :( its actually a good thing because I really changed it around and I think its pretty good.**

**emturner805**


	6. Chapter 6

**don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

We walked in hand in hand. We were late for breakfast so pretty much everyone was there. You should've seen some of there faces, Grover's was shock, Nico's was shocked but more mellow than Grover's, all the campers had gasped with there mouths wide open, and lastly, Annabeth with pure rage. Aphrodite and I walked to the Poseidon table and ordered our meals. By now most of the campers went back to eating and talking to siblings. Grover came over to us and said, "Hey Percy! Haven't seen you in a while." Grover exclaimed and gave me a hug and put his hand out for Aphrodite. "Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, and Percy's best friend." Grover introduced himself. "Nice to meet you Grover, I'm Adara, daughter of Aphrodite, and Percy's girlfriend." Aphrodite said. Annabeth must have been ease dropping on our conversation because she was glaring daggers at us. "And who are these cute little guys?" Grover asked talking in a baby voice while tickling there stomachs. "Grover, this is Calista," Percy said while giving him her daughter, "and this is Evan." Percy finished and holding up Evan. "Are they yours?" Grover asked, trying not to be rude. "Yep, Adara is a demigod, and when two demigods have a baby they develop faster than mortal babies." Percy explained. "Oh, well it's been nice talking to you Percy, Adara, Juniper's waiting at the tree for me after breakfast. See you soon." Grover said as he handed back our baby. after Grover left, all of my other friends from camp stopped by at my table and said hi and stuff. When the Stoll brothers came by though, Aphrodite looked ready to kill. That's when we left. The only one who didn't stop by was Annabeth. All she did was walk with Brad to the corner and started to have a full blown make out session in front of everybody. "She's jealous." Aphrodite whispered to me. "Good." I said and kissed her with Calista And Evan in our arms. That really ticked Annabeth off, she started to kiss Brad harder and put her hand down his pants. Lucky timing I guess when Mr. D saw them and tied grape vines around them in there exact position. "If I ever see that again by you Annabelle and Blake, I will personally bring you up to Olympus and show your parents this." Mr. D threatened. "But sir, Percy and that slut were just doing the same thing!" Annabeth exclaimed, "I saw what they were doing and that was far from it. I usually don't care about a little kiss, but I do get bothered by a girls hand down a boys shorts and open mouthed kissing in front of everyone!" Mr. D shouted out at the couple. I was about to go up and tell Annabeth off for calling Aphrodite a slut but Aphrodite beat me to it. "Who do you think you are? Calling me a slut in front of my children. I know you're jealous of Percy and I. Your mad that we fell in love and had kids," Annabeth was fuming right now, "get over it. It's over, you cheated on him." Aphrodite said. "Percy, lets go to the beach, I think Lord Poseidon would like to meet me." Aphrodite added. "Sure." I said and took her hand.

**Atlantis:**

"Father?" Percy called out into the empty throne room. Amphitrite came in, "Perseus, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I just wanted to introduce Dad to my new family." Percy explained. "Oh, I will go get him. Congratulations." Amphitrite said. "Percy, I'm nervous. What will Poseidon think of me? Do I tell him I'm Aphrodite or Adara or whatever?" Aphrodite asked. "Tell him your Aphrodite. He'll see that I'm happy and will be happy for me." Percy said with a smile. "Percy! How are you son?" Poseidon asked his son as he bursted inside the throne room. "I am fine dad, you?" Percy asked "I'm fine thank you. Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Poseidon asked suspiciously. Aphrodite turned into herself. "Father, Aphrodite and I are in love and have two kids." Percy said standing up tall. This made Aphrodite's heart burst with joy, knowing that he will go this far for her and be proud about it. "Is this true son?" Percy didn't answer so Poseidon took that as a yes. "Percy, you do know that she has a husband and another lover." Poseidon explained. "I stopped seeing Ares, and Hephaestus and I don't even see each other anymore." Aphrodite said. "Very well than. I am happy for the two of you. I hadn't been a grandpa is centuries! What are their names?" Poseidon asked enthusiastically. "Calista and Evan" Aphrodite said with a smile. Poseidon had a good time with the kids. We took the kids up to Long Island to a deserted beach. It turns out that both of them can breathe underwater and talk to fish even though they can't really talk yet. "Does Zeus know yet?" Poseidon asked, "No, not yet." Percy said. "Be careful when you do, I'll be right there when you decide to." Poseidon said. "Thanks dad." Percy said with a smile. And then they enjoyed a nice day on the beach.

**What should the kid's fist words be? Review!**


End file.
